


Clarence

by Xayna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, completely megstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xayna/pseuds/Xayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg and Clarence go on an aimless road trip. Written for my cute anon on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarence

I ground my cigarette butt into the dirt with one foot. “Clarence,” I began, unsure. “I was thinking.” I paused.

The fallen angel in front of me stood perfectly still, head tilted slightly to one side, face set in an expression of utmost attention. He held eye contact, blue eyes never blinking. I hadn’t spoken to him about anything important before and I was unsure how to go about it.

I inhaled deeply. “I was thinking we should get out of here. This loony bin is boring. Plus, you’re doing better now and I’m not worried about you disappearing to live with the bees. What do you say? Should we go on an adventure? We could find ourselves a car and drive around. No destination, no worries.” I looked away from him; holding his gaze was intimidating and I kicked myself for backing down.

He stood for a long while, staring at me but not saying anything. I was about to say nevermind when he began speaking slowly. “I cannot hunt.”

I began to say “I don’t want to hunt, doofus,” but he held up a hand.

“I cannot hunt, and for that reason, I do not wish to run into the Winchesters. I want to stay as far away from anything that could lead us to them as possible.”

I felt my face pulling into a wide grin. “That’s a-okay, Clarence. Let’s get you some clothes.”

*

I slid into the driver’s seat of an old, beat up Camaro, shoving a duffel bag full of clothes and toiletries at the man next to me. I didn’t bother buckling my seatbelt before I slammed the car into drive and tore out of the parking lot. Some dickwad honked at me when I pulled in front of him, but I stuck my hand out of the window and flipped him the bird.

“Meg,” Clarence said slowly. “Did you pay for these clothes?”

I slid my eyes over to him and smirked. “Did the Winchesters pay for the shit they gave you?”

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, never answering my question. At the next rest stop, he dressed himself in the tee-shirt, jeans, and jacket that were in the duffel bag.

*

“You look like you just got out of church,” I commented, looking in the rear view mirror and applying my favorite shade of crimson lipstick.

Clarence huffed, sinking into his seat next to mine and rubbing his face with his hands. I capped my lipstick and stuck it back in the center console, rubbing my lips together.

“Let me help,” I offered. Without waiting for a response, I sunk both hands into his hair and mussed it up. “Better. Less soccer dad and more sexy musician.”

He raised one eyebrow. “Do you find me sexy?”

I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat. “Would it matter if I did?” My response was so quiet that I didn’t think he heard me. I started the car and pulled out onto the interstate.

*

Driving with Clarence was a quiet affair, and I was sick of it.

“Clarence.” I glanced over to see that he was, in fact, still awake.

“Hm?” His grunt annoyed me, so I pulled over to the side of the road. We were traveling through the middle of bumfuck nowhere in the dead of night. We hadn’t passed a car in damn near two hours and we hadn’t spoken a single word since several hours before.

“Why do you think I pulled you out here to go on this long, aimless road trip?” My voice was smooth and sardonic. Normally, the tone came effortlessly, but I found myself working for my blase attitude.

His face scrunched up in an expression of confusion and concentration. I tried not to find it adorable. “You were tired of being stuck in one place,” he began softly. “But you felt some sort of misplaced responsibility for me, so you brought me along.”

I turned to him and looked incredulously at his serious face. “Is that really what you think?” I murmured, locking eyes with him in a blinkless stare.

He tore his eyes away and gazed into the darkness beyond the headlights. “Yes,” he replied simply.

I raised one eyebrow and reached out. His skin was hot on my cold fingers when I pulled on his chin so he was facing me. “That’s not it,” I informed him firmly. “Try again.”

“Meg, I don’t know why…” His voice trailed off and he looked at me again.

“You don’t know why I brought you with? Or why I’m asking these questions now?” He nodded, tongue coming out to wet his lips. He leaned in toward me as though he wasn’t aware of doing so. I felt a stirring in the pit of my stomach, but I ignored it.

“I’m asking these questions now because you’ve been damn near silent since we started this trip and it’s bugging the shit out of me. I brought you along because,” I paused, leaning forward. I bit the corner of my lip and released it before saying, “I brought you along because you’ve been good company and I kinda like having you around.” I smirked to negate some of the sap in my words.

“Is - is this a - a flirtation?” Clarence questioned, a blush rising in his cheeks.

I released his chin and smirked. “Only if you want it to be,” I purred, looking into his freakishly blue eyes.

His eyes flicked down to my lips and back up. He licked his lips and inhaled shakily, holding the air in his lungs. His breath left with a woosh and a quiet “Yes.”

I bit my lip one more time before leaning back into my own seat, ending the moment. “I’m bushed. What do you say we find a cheap motel and crash?”

Clarence was breathing irregularly and looked a little stunned. “Okay,” he managed, voice breaking. He sat back in his seat and turned his attention on me, his eyes never leaving my face.

If anyone else directed all of their focus on me for that long, I’d be pissed and uncomfortable, but it was endearing when Clarence stared. I looked over several times to catch his eye and wink or bite my lip. It wasn’t exactly subtle, but Clarence didn’t understand subtle.

*

I slid back into the driver’s seat and handed Clarence a room key. “I got us separate rooms because I didn’t know how you felt about staying with a lady,” I snickered.

I pulled around to where our adjoining rooms were. “You’re in 13 and I’ll be next to you in 14.” We got out of the car and grabbed our meager belongings. Our doors were next to each other and as he was fumbling with his lock, I decided to press my luck. “My door will be open all night if you get cold or scared.” He dropped his key and I had to resist the urge to giggle. I swiftly unlocked my door and pushed it open, walking in and shutting the door without saying anything else.

I brushed my teeth and stripped down into my panties and a tank top, hanging my bra over a chair. I doubted Clarence would come visit, but I hoped.

The bed was surprisingly comfortable and I sunk down into the blankets with a sigh. I stashed a blade under my pillow and curled up.

*

I heard a soft click and the scrape of my door being open. I grabbed my blade quickly, and looked through my eyelashes at the intruder. I was amazed to see Clarence, only dressed in a pair of plaid, flannel sleep pants. I moved over sleepily and he climbed in beside me. He gathered me up in his arms and I smiled into his chest. Of course he’d be a cuddler.

“Go back to sleep,” he murmured roughly. “I got cold, as you said I might.”

I smiled and squirmed around until I was completely comfortable. I fell asleep with Clarence, sharing his warmth.

*

“Meg,” Clarence mumbled into my hair. It had been two weeks since he had started sneaking into my bed at night and we had moved past the awkwardness of laying together in the morning. He was laying flat on his back and I was laying with my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm tighter around me.

“I would not be opposed if you were to procure a laptop,” he commented slowly. His voice, normally deep and gravelly, had gotten deeper and grittier with the morning. “I wouldn’t necessarily want to know how you obtained it, but I wouldn’t mind having one.”

I grinned and traced lazy circles in his chest hair. “Why, Clarence,” I said in mock astonishment. “It sounds like you’re asking me to do your dirty work.”  
He stiffened up beneath me, but quickly relaxed. “I suppose I am,” he admitted, chuckling softly.

I pulled on some of his chest hair lightly. “You’re gonna owe me.”

He sighed and softly stroked my back. “I am well aware.”

*

Later that day, I pulled up to the park where I had left him to “commune with the earth” or some shit. I honked the horn twice when I saw him sitting cross-legged on a picnic table. He lifted one hand and flipped me his middle finger. I laughed out loud and honked the horn again.

When he finally made his way back to the car, I had schooled my expression into something more dignified than the huge grin that he elicited from me moments before. He pulled open the door and slid in, an expression of peace and tranquility on his face. I rolled my eyes.

“Your laptop is in the back seat there, Clarence. It’s not top of the line, but I can’t imagine that you’d need it to be.” I snorted. “Do you even know how to use one?”

Clarence leveled his eyes at me, face blank. “No,” he deadpanned. “I asked you to obtain it so that I may tear it apart with my grace.”

I froze, hand halfway up to the ignition. I turned to him slowly, one eyebrow raised. “Did you just use sarcasm?”

His lips turned up into a lopsided grin and he rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “I found that it’s your standard style of communication,” he explained, looking down and avoiding my eyes. “I decided that in order to be a better communicator, I needed to speak in a way that was familiar to you.” He lifted his gaze, searching my face for what I assumed was approval.

“Not bad,” I commented lazily, starting the car and shifting into reverse. “Your delivery could use a little work, though.”

*

That night I laid in bed, unable to sleep or keep the stupid grin off my face. I waited until the sun came up for Clarence to come join me, but he never did. I didn’t sleep a wink.

*

The next week continued in much the same way, flirting during the day and sleeping apart at night. I never mentioned the emptiness of the motel bed to Clarence, because I was not a needy woman, but my curiosity was killing me.

“So,” I began, licking a long stripe around my ice cream cone. We were somewhere in the desert of New Mexico, and we’d stopped for a cool treat to ease the oppressive heat that clung to our bodies. We were sitting at one of the picnic tables outside of the ice cream shop, having decided that ice cream was a food better off eaten while stationary. “Is the desert warm enough that you don’t need the extra body heat anymore?” I tried to keep my tone casual, but with limited success.

Clarence was staring at my lips and my tongue on my ice cream cone while his dripped down his hand and onto the picnic table. I smirked at him, taking another long lick from the bottom to the top of the exposed ice cream. He huffed out a small breath, his eyes widening and his pupils dilating.

“I, uh,” he began. He shifted his gaze away from my face, taking an absent taste of his ice cream. “I’ve been doing, ah, research.” He grabbed a few napkins from the dispenser at the end of the table and began cleaning up his hand.

I raised one eyebrow, curiosity piqued. “Researching what, Clarence?”

“Pizza delivery, visits to one’s physician, student-teacher dynamics, and the responsibilities of secretarial work,” he answered quickly, looking anywhere but at my face.

I snorted but decided not to push him, no matter how much I wanted to.

He didn’t return to my bed that night, either.

*

Exactly one week later, I had given up on the idea of Clarence sharing my bed anytime soon. I had filched a novel from one of the gas stations we stopped at and was reading by the light of the yellowed lamp beside the bed when my door slid open. I reached down to the blade I kept next to me, but relaxed when I saw Clarence step in and carefully shut the door. He was dressed in the pair of flannel pants he wore when he first came to my bed and lacking a shirt.

I watched him cross the room, his stride purposeful and his face intense. “Clarence, what…?”

When he reached me, he took the book from my hands, dog eared the page and set it down on the night stand. He reached over me and placed my blade next to my book. I raised one eyebrow, but the look on his face kept me quiet.

“I learned this from the pizza man,” he murmured, grabbing my face and kissing me with a ferocity that I hadn’t expected. His hand traveled to the top of my head, where he stroked my hair sweetly, in complete contrast to the passion with which he attacked my mouth.

He pulled back and looked at me, eyes smoldering and hands still clutching my face. I grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back to my lips. He climbed on top of me and pulled me by the hips so that my head was resting on a pillow.

I pulled out all the stops, using every trick in my book to see how far I could push him before he’d break. To my astonishment, he gave as good as he got and I found myself moaning into his mouth and clutching at him, pulling him closer and pushing my body against his. Every movement of his mouth against mine shot electricity between my legs where a fire had ignited between my thighs.

His hands were just as electric as his lips, traveling one at a time from my face down my neck and further, stopping at my breasts to squeeze and pull gently at my nipples. I arched my back into his hands but he pulled away and kept going. Over my stomach and brushing the top of my pelvis, but not stopping like I wanted. I was surprised to hear a needy whine escape the back of my throat.

His hand traveled down my leg and he hitched one of my legs up and I wrapped it around his waist. He pressed his groin down and oh. He was hard and I ground myself against him. He grunted a quiet “oomph,” the first indication he’d given of being affected.

He pulled his lips away from mine and down to suck at my neck. I moved my hands to feel the strength in his back, his chest, his arms. “Clarence,” I moaned softly. He licked a long stripe up my neck to my ear, where he sucked and nibbled on my earlobe.

“I learned this from the physician,” he growled into my ear. I huffed out a small laugh that morphed into a surprised, high pitched grunt as he blew cold air onto the areas he’d just licked. Goosebumps traveled over my body and I pulled his lips back to mine.

He reached for my tank top and pulled it over my head, our lips unsealing for long enough to get the top over my head. His hands mapped out my newly exposed skin and he broke off our kisses to look down on me.

“Shit, Meg,” he breathed, his gaze moving across my body. “You picked a damn good vessel.”

“Well aren’t you a sweet talker,” I purred, smirking. “Why don’t you come down here and show me what else you’ve learned?”

He growled and moved back to my mouth, his movements becoming sweeter and gentler. I melted under his touches.

He slowly began moving down my body, leaving trails of kisses and dragging his fingers softly down my sides. He stopped to suckle and bite gently at my breasts, stealing my breath and tearing several deep, throaty moans out of my chest.

Slowly, he moved down my body, taking care to worship every inch of skin he came to. He paused at the top of my panties, glancing up at me before pulling them down and off my legs. I’m not sure what I expected, but it wasn’t Clarence pulling my legs over his shoulders and moving down so that his face was between my legs.

He made a tentative lick from bottom to top before diving in and leaving me squirming and breathless. I felt the electric heat in between my legs get stronger and hotter until I couldn’t take it anymore. “Clarence!” I screamed, something shattering inside of me and letting loose a torrent of pleasure, wave after wave wracking my body.

I’m not sure how much time I lost, but when I came back to my senses, Clarence was laying beside me. He had scooped me into his arms, stroking my hair and face, murmuring small phrases like “You’re so beautiful,” and “You’re so good to cum like that.”

I looked up at him and smiled. “I learned that from the secretary’s boss.” I giggled, looking into his deep, blue eyes.

I reached down and felt him hard inside his pajamas. He groaned and moved my hand away. “I’m not sure how long I’ll last,” he said uncertainly. “I’ve never done this before and I’m told it’s much different to one’s own hand.”

“No worries, buttercup. We’ve got plenty of time to practice.” I reached up and pulled his face to mine, kissing him as gently as he was holding me. I reached down to his pants and pulled them off along with his boxers, watching his cock jump out and slap his stomach.

“You sure picked a good vessel,” I teased, looking at him through my lashes. He blushed and made a noncommittal noise. “Did you learn anything else?” I prompted. I loved the way he took control.

“Yes,” he growled, moving on top of me once again. He kissed me hard and fierce, the mood shifting to frenzied passion quicker than a blink.

I moaned into his mouth when I felt him press my legs apart. He positioned himself and began pushing in, slowly at first. As soon he was in far enough that he knew he wouldn’t slip out, he slammed into me, causing me to let out a shocked scream.

He didn’t waste any time, immediately pistoning his hips in and out. I tried to match his pace, but his thrusts were too fast, too erratic and I couldn’t keep up, so I settled for angling my hips up and letting him pound into me relentlessly.

I stopped caring about the noises I was making. He was hitting the magic spot inside of me and I felt the pressure building inside of me again.

His pace became even more frenzied and I felt myself reaching the breaking point. My body released, my muscles clamping spasmodically around his cock. His movements stuttered and then he slammed into me one, two, three more times before he was groaning and collapsing on top of me, my body filling with warmth where he was still inside of me.

He rolled to the side, gathering me up in his arms and breathing heavy against my hair. “I learned that from the student,” he informed me between breaths.

I laughed out loud and pulled the sheet and blanket over us. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Clarence saying, “We no longer need two rooms.”

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at skaredycas.tumblr.com and find my interactions with my cute anon at skaredycas.tumblr.com/tagged/cute-anon


End file.
